


Earth Girls Are Easy

by misura



Category: Marvel Her-Oes
Genre: F/F, Pre-OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm thinking about quitting the team," Carol said, and Janet shot Namora a look - <i>now what did you do? honestly, I'm gone for </i>two minutes<i> and </i>this<i> is what I hear when I get back?</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Girls Are Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shobogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/gifts).



"I'm thinking about quitting the team," Carol said, and Janet shot Namora a look - _now what did you do? honestly, I'm gone for_ two minutes _and_ this _is what I hear when I get back?_. 

Namora shot her a look back that said something along the lines of _I have no idea what you are talking about, and even if I did, it would be entirely beneath me to respond to it so long as you cowardly refuse to speak out loud_ , which, yeah, all right, fair enough, except not really.

Janet sat down and checked her lunch tray for anything that might make this situation suck less.

At least Jenny looked vaguely sympathetic, which was nice. That, and two bucks might buy her a (small) bag of popcorn next time she went to the movies.

"Um." Janet imagined getting out of her chair and down on her knees - it would only be in front of _everyone_ ; no big deal, right? and begging Carol not to do it.

_Where's a costume to hide my identity when I need it?_

"The basketball team," Namora said pointedly. _Her_ lunch tray looked kind of way more than okay. Like, better than anything Janet had ever managed to get at the cafeteria.

"Oh." Janet tried not to sound too relieved. Carol looked miserable. Jenny looked a little annoyed.

Namora looked - _of course_ \- amused. "She seems to feel it unfair to her foes to best them by virtue of her being superior to them in every way that counts."

Janet poked at her mashed potatoes.

"Also to the other girls on the team," Carol said.

"I have told her that in any battle, it is only natural for those of superiority to triumph."

"Um." Janet chewed on that for a while. It didn't taste any better than the potatoes. Namora's salad looked like it would taste great. "Okay." It probably did.

"And naturally those who are weaker should be grateful when someone of greater strength chooses to voluntarily join and aid them. Truly," Namora gestured dismissively, "it is all very silly."

Carol looked a little angry. Jenny looked like someone had just stepped on her foot to stop her from getting up and leaving. Namora looked like she considered the case closed and had now moved on to enjoying her lunch.

_Together, we fight crime. And injustice. And super villains. And my unfortunate tendency to never score anything better than a C+ on a chemics test._

_Not that we seem to be making any progress on that last one._

"So," Namora said, just when the silence had become _really_ uncomfortable, "Janet. How was your date?"

 _Superduperawesomecakes._ "Um. It was okay. I guess."

"So you guys don't think I should quit the team?" Carol asked.

Namora frowned. Janet managed not to sag in relief. _Yes, Namora, this is serious. Now, can you maybe act like a normal human being just this once and talk Carol into not quitting the one thing she loves even more than being a meta?_

"Merely okay? That does not sound as if you had a particularly good time," Namora said.

"Um. Well, Wade's really nice and cute and stuff. AndIthinkCarolshouldn'tquitplayingbasketball."

"I don't think so, either," Jenny said, glaring at Namora, who shrugged.

"Nor do I. Alas, I do not believe this is a matter to be settled by a show of democracy. It is, after all, a decision to be made by Carol. Should she choose to make herself miserable, well, then there is truly nothing to be done, is there? As her allies, we must respect her wishes in this."

_Okay, that wasn't really what a normal human being would've said, but I guess I'll take it._

"You could just, I don't know, hold back a little or something?" Janet suggested. "Not fly on the court?"

Namora snorted. Janet imagined kicking her under the table. It wasn't as satisfactory as actually doing it, but it was probably a lot safer.

"You're not using your powers anyway, are you?" Jenny asked. "I mean, you're fast and everything, but that's just because you train a lot, and because you're really good at basketball."

Carol grimaced. "Well, yeah, but ... "

"If everyone with special powers were to quit the team, there would be no team left worth the name anyway," Namora said. "Now, Janet, as your friend and protector, I feel I must inquire further into this date of yours."

"Wait, what?" Carol said.

Namora - _predictably_ \- ignored her. "I feel that perhaps you should join Jenny and I one evening, for a demonstration of what a proper date should be like."

 _Wait, what?_ "You and ... "

"It is a very good way for her to practice her self-control," Namora said. "Also, of course, it is a lot of fun. Perhaps Carol might come as well."

 _I so don't want to know. Except that, okay, I kind of do. And hey, it's Namora. Maybe it's not what it sounds like._ "You mean like a girls' night out or something? The four of us grabbing pizza and a movie?"

Namora considered. "Well. I suppose. If you insist."

_I didn't insist on anything! I was just ... totally walking into that._

"Although for a second date, I must insist on a proper sleepover," Namora said. "There will be a pillow fight. Do not expect me to go easy on your merely because I like you."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so ... I totally blame Janet's good future/bad future drawing for putting the idea of Namora/Jenny in my head. although Namora's 'you are magnificent' didn't help, either.
> 
> so er maybe it's actually completely normal that I ship them?


End file.
